Silver Academy
by I See Dead Animals
Summary: Kikyo wants Kagome to get an education. Kagome doesn't want to go to school but when she does, her life gets flipped upside down. She becomes friend with the most unlikely people. Find out what happens! Crossover! Sessxkag. Language and suggestive themes.
1. Fighting

**A/N: I'm not really sure if this has a plot or not but I just feel like writing, so yeah. Please enjoy.**

Silver Academy

Chapter One

Fighting

She looked in the mirror as she brushed her wet hair. She sighed as she went over to her closet. Her eyes scanned the small place and pulled out a pair of blue baggy jeans. She wrapped some bandages over her chest to make it so that she was flatter. She picked up a very over-sized baggy shirt, placing it over her head, and letting it fall down her body. She was the type of person to only wear male clothing. She would always tell her sister that female clothing was either too short or showed too much cleavage.

After sliding on her jeans, she grabbed her bag and went downstairs. A small dog came up to her, wagging its tail. She petted the pet on its head while walking into the kitchen. By grabbing a piece of toast quickly, she ran out of her apartment and into the garage. Her hands reached into her bag to grab her keys but instead grabbed an old photo. A small sad smile appeared on her face as she reached for her keys again, actually grabbing this time.

When she finally hit the road, she knew that she was going to be late by the time that she would get to school. She stepped on the gas, only to be pulled over by the cops. She sighed again. Now she definitely knew that she was going to be late. By being stopped, she was handed a piece of paper. She placed it on the passenger's seat and left immediately.

She finally got to the school that she would be going to. Her eyes glanced down at her phone and looked at the time. It was ten minutes after the bell. Her eyes lowered as she walked slowly into the new school. What was so great about this school anyway?

Her sister told her that it would be good if she started to work on her education. She had dropped out about two years ago because she had gotten into a huge fight with someone. Her sister, Kikyo, also told her that if she went to the school that she would be able to find to a boyfriend, but truthfully Kagome, Kikyo's sister, wasn't into boys, and though with the fact that Kagome dresses like a guy, probably doesn't help either.

Kagome found her way to the principal's office. Someone showed her to a door with a big Christmas hat nailed to the door. She shook her head as she walked into the room. A man looked up from working on some papers, regarding student's grades. She took in his appearance.

He had long beautiful silver hair. His eyes were a pretty golden color. He was in a green suit with a red and white tie. Kagome could only stare at his outfit. She would never understand why someone like him would want to get so much attention and boy was he getting it. While she was staring at him in a weird way, someone coughed, which made Kagome look over to the boy in the chair. He was almost at beautiful as the principal. He had long silky black hair and gorgeous crimson eyes. Kagome would have gone after him if she wasn't pretending to be a guy.

"Why hello, Mr. Higurashi. Please have a seat." He smiled as he placed the paper to the side. He looked at the boy, knowing well enough that that was a girl but she had her reasons. "Well, welcome to Silver Academy. I hope you will have a good day." He typed some things on his computer and then printed something out. He handed the paper to Kagome, who took it and looked over it as the other male looked at his principal with eyes that looked confused. "Naraku, this is Kagome Higurashi. Kagome, this is Naraku. He will be showing you to your first class." He smiled again as he watched Naraku's face drop.

"What the fuck, Taisho?! Do you enjoy making everyone's life miserable?" Naraku yelled. He didn't like that this is why he was called in. Besides that fact that he might have destroyed part of the school but it seemed the Mr. Taisho didn't catch that yet or so he thought. Naraku thought that that was the reason he was sent to the office, not to be some escort. He glared at Mr. Taisho.

"Now now Naraku, don't be like this." He turned to Kagome. "I'm really sorry about this. Naraku probably wasn't the best choice…" He turned back to Naraku. "Oh! I know! For the first week, you will be helping Kagome here find his way around the school." He then turned serious. "The second week, you and Eclipse are going to be picking up everything from when both of you destroyed the science department. Understood?"

'_Damn… I can't believe he found out about that…_' Naraku thought as he nodded his head in shame. "Yes, sir," he started as he looked over to Kagome. "Come on." As he got up, Mr. Taisho pushed him down. He looked like he didn't know what happened.

"Naraku, I didn't tell you that you could leave. I still have things to tell Kagome," He said as he turned his gaze to Kagome, who look very bored. "Okay, so where to start? Oh! Kagome, do you know what kind of school this is?" When Kagome shook her head, he continued. "This is a demon school. It mostly contains of demons with a few humans including you. Some demons have different colors than a normal human. Take my eyes and hair color for example."

"I thought you were just old," Kagome had finally said something. Naraku started laughing like crazy. He now knew that he was going to like this year and this Kagome. He was trying to calm down and when he looked at Mr. Taisho, he was glaring at him, which only made a new fit of laughter. Kagome grinned.

"I will ignore that for now. Now you may leave." He shooed them out of his office and noticed that Naraku was still laughing when they got out. "This is going to be an interesting year."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After they had gotten out of the office, Naraku slid down the wall, holding his sides. Kagome could only stare. She never knew that someone would find something like that that funny. Naraku, after a while, finally calmed down and stood up. "I'm sorry about that. I definitely wasn't expecting that," he admitted and started to walk with Kagome behind him.

She watched him, meaning she wasn't watching where she was going and walked into him when he had stopped. She rubbed her head and looked up to him. She was about five inches below him which was something she was not okay with but seeing as she wasn't a boy, she wasn't like them. "What happened?"

"Sesshomaru, don't tell me you're skipping again?" Naraku asked as he walked over to Sesshomaru, leaving Kagome standing there like a deer caught in the headlights.

Sesshomaru looked over to see Naraku coming towards him, which gave him a clear view of who was behind him. "Well, I didn't know you were like that. When were you going to tell me that you were gay?" Naraku's left eye started twitching and he glared intensely at him. He was about to say something when Kagome beat him to it. He forgot that that boy was there…

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Kagome was mad. When she gets mad all hell breaks loose. When hell breaks loose, she gets kicked out of school.

"Who the hell do you think you are to talk to me like that?" He was no longer leaning against the wall but was circling Kagome. "Do you have any idea who you are trying to pick a fight with?"

"Who said I was trying to pick a fight with you?"

Naraku was never someone to get Sesshomaru so mad in a matter of seconds but this new guy comes and angers his friend to no end. "You bastard," Sesshomaru said as he slowly allowed his acids to drip from his claws.

"Actually, my parents are married." Kagome dodged him when he went after her. She managed to kick him in the back but was to slow when a whip came out of nowhere and was now wrapped around her. She glared at him as he smirked. "You think that this is supposed to scare me? Well, you think wrong." With one swift movement, she was out of the whip and sent out her aura, which then started to slowly purify his skin. Sesshomaru was startled but never showed it as Kagome continued to purify him.

Naraku was slightly afraid of this guy, so he backed up and away from the fight. He saw the class that he was supposed to show to Kagome but that never happened. '_Damn Sesshomaru. Why the hell did he have to be there?_' Naraku thought as he then thought about going to a teacher. Though with one down fall, a demon wouldn't be able to get close. Naraku turned his attention to a girl that had come out from the classroom and was staring at Kagome's and Sesshomaru's fight. She started walking over and placed a firm hand on Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome turned around just as she was punched in the face from Sesshomaru. "Let go of me, Kikyo." Kikyo didn't want to but that was a cheap shot, so she let go for a minute. Kagome was able to kick Sesshomaru in the crotch and walked over to Kikyo. "Now, that's what you get from punching me in the face."

Kikyo then slapped Kagome in the face and even Naraku and Sesshomaru flinched from the noise. "What the hell Kagome?! What have I told you about fighting in school?! Have you not learned from two years ago?!" Kikyo slapped Kagome across the face a second time, this time drawing blood. "I was wrong. I should have never allowed you to come to this school," Kikyo said as she looked at Kagome in the eyes and saw the fire burning. Kagome was indeed mad but why was she holding back? This was not the Kagome that she knew.

"Kagome, what am I going to do with you? I feel sorry for anyone that comes within two feet of you. Luckily, Sesshomaru was the only one that came into the path but what would happen to you if it wasn't him? What would you do then? You are making this hard on me," Kikyo continued to lecture as Kagome looked over to the boys. They were watching them with serious eyes. "Kagome, if you don't get your act together, I won't be able to protect you."

Kagome made a sharp turn and glared at Kikyo, which made her take a step back. Kagome's aura was being very intense. "I never asked _you_ to protect me. I never asked you to stop me fighting. I like fighting as much as you hate it. Fighting is my passion and you have no say about it anymore. You are not mother! Stop trying to act like her! You will never be able to do anything, especially if your whoring yourself around! I can't believe that you're my sister! I wish I was never related you! Just because you think you have power over me, doesn't mean that you have to place on a mask and act like it never happened!" Kagome snapped as she grabbed Kikyo's collar. "Why do you think I left?! I couldn't stand you or mother! Both of you would have been the death of me if I hadn't left! I'll keep going to this school just to prove you that I can have an education but I'm not doing this for you or mother." She turned around and entered the class that she was supposed to enter in the beginning but got stopped.

Kikyo stood there in silence. She didn't realize that she had tears in her eyes until she felt them going down her cheeks. She couldn't move. She had no idea that Kagome was like that. Those two years when she was on her own, obviously did something to her. Kagome was never going to be the sister that she was when she was little. Kikyo just lost her sister. She closed her eyes and gathered herself up. She turned around and entered the classroom.

Naraku could only stare. This was not a good thing and probably something that he wasn't supposed to see. Sesshomaru's eyes were widening. He was never that mean to his family. He was mean but never to the point where he would leave. Maybe this Kagome would have to be taught a lesson when it comes to family, not like he would teach him but still. "Shit…" Naraku said as he let go of the breath that he was holding in.

"Holy shit…" Sesshomaru had his mouth open a little. "I… think… I'm gonna go to… class now…" Now if only his legs could start moving. After both he and Naraku got out of that trance, they went to class. Sesshomaru realized that he had Kagome's class when he walked into the classroom.

"Oh great, why are you in this class, you asshole?" Kagome asked as she glared at him with daggers. Sesshomaru didn't even look at her as he went to his seat. The teacher told Kagome to go wait out in the hall. When she didn't move, he pushed a button.

"Can you please send Mr. Taisho to room 213?" A minute later, Mr. Taisho walked into the room.

"What happened?"

"Mr. Higurashi will not listen to me," the teacher said.

"Well of course he won't listen to you. No one in this class listens to you," Sesshomaru said as he leaned against his chair.

"Sesshomaru, you have nothing to say. This is the first time that you come to class," Mr. Taisho said as Sesshomaru glared at him.

"And you're point?"

"My son, why do you torture me so?"

"So grey hair runs in the family? So you're both old?" Kagome asked as she burst laughter. The class was quiet but they did find this very entertaining.

Sesshomaru and his father glared at Kagome as she grinned. "If you get your eyes checked, then you'll realize that this isn't grey. It's silver," Sesshomaru said as he stood up.

"Oh? Seems like someone is touchy about his hair," Kagome said as Sesshomaru came up to her and punched her in the face. Now Kagome knew that when a man hit a girl, it was a really big problem but when a man hit another man, it wasn't that big of a deal. Kagome made herself look like a guy and even covered her scent to make seem like she was a he.

The class gasped as the teacher and Mr. Taisho just stood there. They both knew that Kagome was indeed a girl but they weren't about to say anything because it was something that Kagome would say later on in her life but they probably should do something with the fight that is about to break out.

"Oh? So we're going to go at this again? The lesson I taught you in the hallway wasn't enough?" Kagome got into a fighter's position as Sesshomaru punched her in the face again. Just as he was about to remove his hand away from Kagome, she grabbed it and lifted him up and over herself as he crashed into a desk. Luckily, there wasn't anyone sitting in the desk or they might not have been alive.

Sesshomaru lay on the ground, unmoving. Kagome walked over and looked down to him. "Aw, did the puppy have his feelings hurt?" she asked as she laughed hard but then Sesshomaru opened his eyes and pinned Kagome down. This is where Kagome gets in trouble more than she already was.

Sesshomaru, being on top of her, immediately knew that he was a she. He just hit a girl?! _'Aw… shit…'_ he thought as he glared at her. He then came up with a wicked idea. He bent down and whispered in her ear, so that only she could hear. "Who knew that a girl could anger me so much? So because I now know of your secret, what will you do?"

Kagome couldn't move, not because he pinned her but because he found her out. She looked up to him as he grinned. Kagome was one not never was afraid but that look in his eyes made her scared.

He had yet to get off her and the class immediately thought from one thing to another. "Oh my god! Sesshomaru's gay!" someone shouted out as Sesshomaru's head came up. He then noticed the position he was in and got off of Kagome.

Kikyo couldn't believe that her sister didn't pass out from being punched like that. She couldn't believe that her sister disowned her and her mother.

Mr. Taisho finally noticed that the fight stopped. "Sesshomaru! Kagome! My office now!" He yelled as they slowly followed him out of the classroom.

"I didn't like that class anyway," Kagome said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You sound like my brother," Sesshomaru said as he walked up to his father. He placed his arm around his father's shoulder. "So, mind telling me why _she_ is dressed like a guy?" His father turned his head quickly to face his son. "You can easily find out when you pin someone down." Sesshomaru turned to look at Kagome, who had her head down. She looked to be in deep thought.

"You're not going to say anything, right?" Mr. Taisho asked as Kagome's head came up. Sesshomaru seemed to think about for a moment.

"Depends. What do I get out of it?"

"Sesshomaru! That's not nice!"

"Well?" Sesshomaru said as he looked at Kagome again, who for once wasn't glaring but more looked like she was about to cry.

"You know what?" That caught his attention more. "Go ahead and tell people. I could care less," she said as she walked into the office. Both men didn't know what to do or say to something like that. Sesshomaru's father glared at him as he followed Kagome into the office. Sesshomaru had yet to move from his spot but he finally walked in the office after some thinking.

"I should kick both of you out of this school but I'm not going to," Mr. Taisho said as he was walking over to his chair and sat in it. "I'm going to do this. Sesshomaru, you are to take Kagome to the house and you both will stay there until both of you can come to an agreement."

"WHAT?!" they both said at the same time. They looked at each other and then back to the crazy principal. "You can't be serious! We can't stand each other! What makes you so sure that we won't fight when we get to the house?" Kagome asked as she glared.

"Father, this is crazy—" Sesshomaru started but never finished.

"You will do as I say and don't question me on it." He turned to Kagome. "I will tell your sister that you won't be here for a while." He turned to Sesshomaru. "I will see you when I get home. Now, get out of here!" he kicked them through the door and walked them to a car. "Get in there and don't go off thinking I won't know that you didn't go to the house."

They got into the car and drove away from him as fast as the car could go. They got to the house in a matter of minutes with how fast Sesshomaru was going. Kagome got out and looked up to the house… no, mansion!

"Figures someone like you would live in a mansion like this," Kagome said as she followed Sesshomaru to the door. He walked in and closed the door on her face. She heard him lock it and she sighed. She sat on the step and waited.

Sesshomaru saw her from the window. She wasn't going to put up a fight? He sighed deeply and opened the door. "Get in here," he said as he waited for her to walk in. After a minute of not moving, Sesshomaru grabbed the back of her collar and yanked her into his house.

"What the hell?!" She didn't even hear him because she was on the phone. He knew that she didn't hear when he saw her cell phone fly and hit a wall. It broke into small pieces. She looked at her phone with wide eyes and then glared at Sesshomaru. "What the fuck is your problem!?" She move quickly and ran into him with all her might.

Sesshomaru was holding himself back as she hit him against his chest. He didn't mean to break her phone. It just happened. "Stop this you whore! I'll get you a new phone, okay?!" he didn't really think that through because she kicked him in the crotch for the second time today.

"I'm not a whore and I don't want your offer," she said as she walked over to a chair. She sat down in it and placed her head on her arms. _'How the hell can one man get me so fucking mad?'_ she thought as she looked up to see a coke in front of her face. She sat up just as Sesshomaru sat down across from her. She took a sip of her drink.

"So, you look like this why?" he asked as his eyes traveled up and down her.

"Because I feel like it," she answered.

"And you don't wear the girl's uniform because?"

"Because the guy's uniform is less revealing. I hate the way my body looks," she said as she took another sip of her coke.

"I'm sure that your body isn't that bad… okay, that's a lie," he said. He was thinking about being nice for a moment but then thought otherwise. Kagome kicked him from under the table.

"Trust me, my body isn't pretty. From all the fucking scars on my back to the scars on my chest, it's not a pretty sight."

Something went off in Sesshomaru's head. Was someone abusing this girl? He didn't like that she had that many scars. He had a couple but that was just because he got into a knife fight with his brother.

"I know what you're thinking. Where did I get them? Well, some were from my father when he got drunk. Others were from the cage fighting that I do for fun because I'm bored," she told him as she looked down to the drink. She played with it for a moment before saying something. "I guess it doesn't matter anymore. It happened a long time ago."

Sesshomaru was silent. He had no idea what he would say to someone like this. What could he say? He repeated everything in his head that she said. So someone did abuse her.

Kagome chuckled. "I can't believe that I'm saying this to someone I hate. I must be pathetic," she said as she looked away.

"I wouldn't call you pathetic," he said as he finished his drink. He stood up and walked into the kitchen. Kagome followed him into the kitchen. He bumped into her. "You could've just stayed at the table."

"Sure I could've but I'm curious as to how big this house is," she said as she walked over to the screen door. She was jealous of the backyard. Why couldn't she have something like that? Oh yeah, she wasn't rich. "I hate you."

"I know," he said.

"No no no. I _really_ hate you," she said as she opened the door and walked over to the garden.

"Why, because I have a backyard that's huge?"

"Yes…" she looked down at the flowers and smiled for once. Sesshomaru caught this.

"For someone who comes off as tough, you have a weakness for flowers…? It couldn't be a boyfriend or anything. It had to be flowers."

"Shut up."

He started laughing hard as she glared at him. They both looked up and walked back into the kitchen, only to see a man on the ground with a bottle in one hand and a pot on his head. Sesshomaru started laughing more than before, only this time Kagome join in with him.

"Man, you should see how stupid you look," Sesshomaru said as he held onto the counter for support.

"Shut up, Sesshomaru!" the man yelled back as he got up and notice the person standing next to Sesshomaru. "Who the hell is that?"

"I'm Kagome. I was gonna say nice to meet you but I'm gonna guess that you're his brother," she pointed to Sesshomaru. "So, it's not really nice to meet you."

"You don't know me!"

"Yeah… yeah, that's true." She thought for a minute. "Oh well."

"Inuyasha, Kagome. Kagome, Inuyasha. There. We all know each other now," he said as he opened the refrigerator as Inuyasha slammed the door shut on his brother's hands. Kagome winced when that happened.

"Oh! Now big brother has no way to use his hands. Oh that must suck when you're having sex," Inuyasha said as he laughed. Kagome punched him in the face as he flew into the wall.

"You know, I don't like you. I have more tolerance with Sesshomaru, yet I see your face and I want you dead. Must suck with your face messed up," Kagome said as she glared at Inuyasha.

"You asshole! What the fuck were you thinking with you let this thing into the house?!" Inuyasha yelled at Sesshomaru and was about to punch his brother but Kagome stepped in the way and took the punch that was aimed for his brother. Sesshomaru eyes widen as he placed ice on his hands.

Kagome was thrown into the opposite wall. She lay there not moving. Inuyasha couldn't tell if she was breathing or not but as he blinked, she moved and kicked him in the face.

"What the hell?!"

"I have a tolerance to pain. When you think that a punch to my face or a kick to my groin or even a knife in my chest would have me on the ground, barely breathing, you have another thing coming," She said in a deep yet scary voice as she walked into the dining room. She grabbed a chair and placed it near the window. She sat down and looked out said window.

Inuyasha could only stare at Kagome. Kagome was different. He turned to his brother, only to watch his brother walk over to where Kagome was. Was there something going on with them? Was his brother gay? He grabbed a bag of frozen peas and placed it on his face. His face hurt like a bitch.

"Did you really mean what you said? About the knife in your chest?" Sesshomaru asked as he saw Inuyasha out of the corner of his eyes, sit down.

"Yeah." She nodded as she continued to look out the window.

"How did—"

"Like I said before, I have a lot of scars. A lot of bad memories. Could we drop this please?" she asked as she looked to him as he nodded.

A half hour went by with them being quiet. Kagome broke the silence. "Sesshomaru?"

"Hmm?" He looked to her.

"Are you going to say anything to anyone?"

"Nah, I won't say anything. It's your business, although I will not listen to you when you say that you will not take up on my offer," he said as he placed more ice on his hands. He had gotten a new bag of ice.

"I can pay for it!"

"Uh-huh, I'm still gonna get you one. I didn't notice that you were on the phone." Inuyasha was confused but he waited for when they stopped fighting.

"Hell no! I have money and I'm gonna get a new one!"

Sesshomaru stood up and slammed his hands on the table. Even when his hands were hurting, he still managed to do this. "Look woman, I don't do nice things. Just accept the fact that you have no say in it and that I'm doing this because I feel it's my responsibility." Kagome just nodded. She was afraid of Sesshomaru's anger, so she just gave in.

"Good."

"Woman?!" Inuyasha startled both of them. They had forgotten that he was even there. "You're a woman!?"

"Yeah…?" Kagome just noticed that he never knew about that.

"But you don't look—" Kagome stood up and walked to the bathroom.

"Look at what you did," Sesshomaru said as he shook his head.

Kagome came back out a few minutes later. She was happy that she brought her bag with her because it had a set of clothes. She came back in a pair of baggy jeans and a red shirt that said 'Fuck off.' The shirt wasn't as baggy as her jeans but it still showed off that she was indeed a woman. She had taken off the bandages that she had wrapped around her breasts to keep them down. "Now can you tell that I'm a woman?" She grinned when both of the guys were startled and grinned harder when they turned over.

Inuyasha fell out of his chair and onto the floor. Sesshomaru's eyes widen to the size of baseballs. The one thought that went through both Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's heads was 'How the hell did she keep those down?'

"Holy shitballs…" Inuyasha said slowly. "Are you really the same Kagome that we saw a couple of minutes ago?"

Kagome nodded as she continued to grin. "Sesshomaru, it's rude to drool."

"My brother doesn't drool. I would've known," Inuyasha said as he watched Kagome walk over to Sesshomaru and wipe away the drool that was on his face. Inuyasha's jaw dropped. Kagome wiped the rest on his shirt.

"You were saying?" Kagome said as she sat down.

Sesshomaru had yet to say something. He was so distracted by her body that he thought that he wouldn't be able to talk again.

"We need to do something," Kagome said as she leaned on her palms.

"I say you and Sesshomaru start fighting. It was quite entertaining," Inuyasha said as Kagome nodded. She listened to him?

"The only reason I'm starting this fight is because Sesshomaru won't get his eyes of me!" Kagome slapped Sesshomaru across the face. He glared at her as she noticed that his eyes flashed red.

"Kagome… run!" Inuyasha told Kagome but she stayed still. "You idiot! Run! I'll keep him off you for a bit!" Inuyasha yelled and pushed Kagome as she started running. Sesshomaru was about to run after her but Inuyasha pushed him into a wall. "Snap out of it! You have more control than this!"

"Mine…" Sesshomaru growled as Inuyasha's eyes widen. Sesshomaru wanted Kagome? Oh god!

Inuyasha heard the door opened and saw his father. "Dad! Help! Now!" His father ran over to his sons and saw Sesshomaru crazed. The only thing that he had in his hands was his suitcase. He brought it up and knocked out Sesshomaru.

"What happened now?!"

"Uh… Kagome changed into something more comfortable and Sesshomaru wouldn't stop staring. I told Kagome to run right before Sesshomaru went after her. I kept him here until I heard you," Inuyasha explained then added. "Sesshomaru _wants_ Kagome."

His father blinked. He rubbed his head. It had been a long day and he now had a headache. "…Wait… Sesshomaru wants Kagome?"

Inuyasha could only nod. "I'm going to go and find Kagome."

"Where is she?"

"I don't know. She's somewhere in the house. You deal with Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said as he walked away from his father.

"My boy, what the hell happened to you?" Mr. Taisho said as he bent down and picked up his son. He brought him to his room. He placed him in his bed and moved a few strands out of his face. He sighed as he shut the door and ran smack into Kagome. She looked frantic.

"Shh, it's okay," he said as she held onto him. He called to Inuyasha and said that he found Kagome. Inuyasha came upstairs and found them in his father's office.

Mr. Taisho then noticed what she was wearing. Now he understood why Sesshomaru went crazy. He shook his head as Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome. "Sweetheart, you have understand," he started but Kagome stopped him.

"What? How he was about to kill me?"

"Oh no no no, he wasn't going to kill you."

"Oh? Then what was he gonna do?"

"Kagome, think about it," Mr. Taisho said as he watched Kagome go into deep thought. He watched as her eyes widen. She finally understood.

"Oh my god…"

"You were lucky that I was here, otherwise it would have been a chase… and it wouldn't have been pretty," Inuyasha said.

"I told your sister where you were," Mr. Taisho stated as Kagome got angry.

"I don't live with my sister. I live by myself," Kagome angrily said. "Mr. Taisho, you have to understand that I want nothing to do with my sister."

"Please call me Toga and I'm sorry to hear that," he said as she nodded.

Sesshomaru staggered into the room using the door to support him up. "Why the fuck… do I have a headache?" he asked as Kagome jumped and fell onto the floor. Inuyasha laughed. He knew that he shouldn't but it _was_ funny.

"Sesshomaru, you may have that headache for a while…" his father said as he helped Kagome up.

Sesshomaru noticed that Kagome wasn't looking at him and his father was shaking his head in disappointment. "What happened?"

Inuyasha gawked at his brother. "You don't remember?"

"It's better if he doesn't remember," Kagome said.

"Yeah but… you'll be afraid of him every time he comes near you," Inuyasha stated as Kagome looked away. "I know that you don't want to be afraid of him. You just want to place all your anger on him." Kagome glared at him and looked at Sesshomaru for a second before looking away.

"Man…"

"Kagome, why don't you just tell Sesshomaru what he was about to do to you?" Toga asked as Sesshomaru looked confused.

"Why don't you?"

"Because I think it's not my place to say it. I'll leave and come back in a couple of minutes. Come Inuyasha," Toga led Inuyasha out and left.

Kagome didn't say anything for the first five minutes. Sesshomaru sat down and placed his hand on his head. "What happened?"

"What do you remember?"

"You slapping me across the face. You know that hurt, right?"

"You don't remember anything after that?" Sesshomaru shook his head. "One minute you were staring at me like a piece of meat. The next I was running for my life. Your eyes scared the shit out of me," she said as she looked to the floor. She heard movement and saw Sesshomaru's feet in her line of vision. She looked up to him as she saw his eyes bleed red again. "Please don't…" she started to back away as he moved forward.

She stopped moving against her will as Sesshomaru stared at her in victory. She raised her hand and slapped him across his cheek again. She sighed as he held onto his cheek. "I'll do it again if I have to," she said as she looked to the floor again. "I don't want to hurt you."

Sesshomaru stare at her for the longest time before he slowly came out of his trance. His face hurt like hell and he didn't know why. He saw Kagome in front of him and he smelt salt. He grabbed her chin and made her look at him. Kagome was terrified. He felt terrible. He never knew that someone could fear him like this. Sure the student population feared him but this was different. He didn't like the way she was crying. "I'm… sorry…" he said as he left and walked slowly to his room."

Toga and Inuyasha came back to find that the door was open and Kagome was standing in the middle of the room, crying. "Inuyasha, you stay—" Toga started saying but then Kagome ran passed him and then stopped.

"Where's Sesshomaru's room?" That startled both of them and Inuyasha led Kagome to Sesshomaru's room.

Kagome banged on the door. Sesshomaru answered and stared at the girl. "What? I feel horrible, okay? I don't need you to make me feel worse," he said.

"You want to know why I dress like a guy?" Sesshomaru nodded slowly but he wasn't sure if he really wanted to know.

"Because of how men get. You wouldn't be the first. The first would be my father," She told him as his eyes turned red again but she now knew that there were different reasons as to why his eyes did this. First one was that he wanted her. Second one was he was making sure she was okay. Third one, the one that was happening now, was because he was mad at her father. "Shit happens. I know that now and we all move on. You may feel horrible but I feel like shit! Do you know what it feels like to be raped by your father?!" Kagome yelled the last part. Inuyasha's jaw dropped as well as Toga's.

"I've never said anything to my mother or my sister! And god forbid, if you say anything to anyone…" she couldn't even make the threat as her legs gave away. She fell to the floor crying. She never said anything to anyone ever and someone that she meets, she feels like she can trust him.

Sesshomaru was speechless as he bent down to her. He somehow managed to find his voice. "Where is your father now?" he asked. He was trying really hard to keep his voice calm.

"Dead. Thank god!" she placed her hands on her face as she cried harder.

Sesshomaru grabbed her chin again and made her look at him again. Her eyes were red and puffy and her tears wouldn't stop forming. "I don't know what it feels like but I do know, that it's a start that you even said anything," he said as she slowly nodded in his hand. "You even said it before. Shit happens and we move on. Why haven't you?" Her mouth parted a little as her eyes widened a little. She was startled that he was being nice and actually trying to help her out.

Kagome couldn't form any words as Sesshomaru led her into his room. He closed the door, leaving his brother and father to wonder why he was being nice.

"Look, I think that you should drop the tough look and just be yourself. You will have less trouble and probably make more friends," he said as he sat on his bed. Kagome just stood there. She didn't want to sit.

"I don't think I can," she answered. "I've been like this for too long."

"Well then, I'll get you some help. I'm sure I can find a way to make you yourself again." Sesshomaru got up and placed Kagome on his bed while he went to stand by the window. He watched as the sun began to set.

"You don't even know me that well," she said as she looked at his back.

"Let me guess. When you were young, you would always play with your sister. You loved her to death and thought that you couldn't live with her. Something went wrong with your mother and you left your house to live by yourself. All hell broke loose when you realized that you couldn't handle being alone. After a couple of months of being alone, you decided that you would start fighting so that you wouldn't feel as alone as you were." He turned to her. He knew that from her reaction that he was right. "You say that I don't know you, well I know a lot even if this is the first time that I'm meeting you."

"How do… you know so… much?"

"I used to be Kikyo's friend back in ninth grade and she would always rant about how she loved her sister. She had said that in tenth grade that her sister left because her mother wasn't being nice. All of what I said to you was a guess." Sesshomaru walked over to her and placed himself in front of her.

Kagome felt worse. She started crying again as Sesshomaru pulled her into a small hug. "You need to understand that when things like this happen, that you shouldn't keep it bottle up inside but more say it to someone that you can trust."

"I can trust you?" Her question startled him and he looked down at her. She looked up to him. He nodded. "I'm scared."

"I know," he started. "Now, let's see what I can do." He pulled out his cell and dialed a few numbers.

About an hour later, his friends walked into his room. Kagome was lying on the bed with her eyes closed. When she heard movement and felt someone sit down on the bed, she opened her eyes.

**Wow… that has got to be an interesting ending. I never thought that I would write a cliff hanger like that. I was thinking about continuing it but now I'm not so sure. **

**I know that Toga came home earlier than when the academy was let out but he was worried.**

**Please review.**

**ShippoV **


	2. Past Revealed

**A/N: So, I finally decided that it now has a plot. Okay, well I started writing this as I neared the ending to the first chapter. I really like this chapter. I think it has more detail than the last but then again… **

**Okay so, this isn't really a cross-over, more like I just grabbed characters from different animes and placed them in the story. One's from Trinity Blood. One's from Star Ocean. More maybe added because I feel like it.**

**Please enjoy!**

**Silver Academy**

**Chapter Two**

**Past Revealed**

Kagome could have sworn that Sesshomaru's friends were from a gang. They were all about the same height, which was something that she didn't like. She hated being short. She could only stare at them with her mouth open ajar.

She didn't make eye contact with any of them and looked over to Sesshomaru. He was—at the moment—talking to a man with dark brown hair with tips of gold at the end of his hair. He was rather thin in Kagome's eyes but he did have a good body. He was wearing a tight dark purple shirt with a leather jacket swung over his shoulder. He had a choker with a Celtic cross around his somewhat skinny neck. He wore black leather pants, which showed the muscles in his legs very well. When he turned to her, she gasped. He had a grin plastered on his face with the most amazing eyes. Kagome thought that they were contacts but she knew better. His eyes were the color of blood and Kagome somewhat melted into them.

Kagome blinked from her trance while the man only grinned wider. She turned her attention to the other male in the room. He was beautiful. His face was long with circular glasses resting on the bridge of his nose. He wore his white hair in a very loose ponytail. It was draped over his shoulder while there was a slight breeze from the balcony in the room, which made his hair sway. Kagome looked closer and noticed his silver eyes. They shone with the light in the room even if the light was dimmed. He was wearing a black trench coat that was buttoned up all the way except for three at the top, which was left for showing off his chest. He was leaning against the wall as Kagome noticed his legs. For some odd reason, Kagome always loves males with well toned legs… He wasn't looking at her but his lips had a soft smile that lightened up his features.

Sesshomaru had walked over to Kagome and was now waving his hand in front of her to get her attention but nothing seemed to work. He sighed and slapped her across the face. He watched as her expression changed while she rubbed her cheek. "What the fuck?" she yelled out as the men smirked. "Do you go around slapping people?"

"No, but if that someone is you, maybe," he answered as she glared at him. He found this quite entertaining.

"Screw you," she said as she crossed her arms over her chest. She didn't like being humiliated like that, especially when there were amazingly hot guys in front of her and that included Sesshomaru… not that she would say anything.

"Hey, Sesshomaru, when you planning on introducing us to the girl?" asked the man with brown hair as he walked up to his friend.

Sesshomaru turned to him with a bored expression on his face. "Right, Kagome, this is Albel," he point to him as he nodded. "And this is Abel. Don't get these two mixed up," he stated and point to Abel leaning against the wall. Kagome nodded and made a mental note to not get them mixed up.

"Albel, Abel, this is Kagome. We will be helping her with some issues," Sesshomaru said as Albel looked startled. His face then turned into anger.

"What? I came over here because you challenged me to a fight and I want my fight!"

"Yeah… about that. We'll get to that later, if I remember." Sesshomaru turned his back on Albel and turned to Kagome, who looked somewhat afraid of what was up their sleeves. "Okay, first we all need to know a little about you. I have my information from past experiences but not enough to understand what is truly going on. Why don't you start from the beginning and we'll go on from there?"

Kagome stared at him for a moment. She knew that she could probably trust Sesshomaru but what about the others? She looked at them for a second and looked back to Sesshomaru, hoping that he would understand her look. When he nodded, she knew that he understood. He turned back to them. "Nothing that is said in the room is to leave. Is that understood?"

His friends nodded and glanced back to the girl on the bed. Their eyes were making her nervous but she knew that she could handle herself or so she thought. She thought about it for a minute, gathering her thoughts on how to start. She was going to listen to Sesshomaru and start from the beginning.

"Okay… this all started when I was about twelve, about to have my birthday…" she started as she breathed deeply and began telling her story.

**Flashback**

_A little girl ran around the house, trying to find her sister. They were playing hide and seek and she was the seeker at the moment. She was never very good with the game but it did keep her entertain while her parents were out._

_She eventually found her sister under a table with fear written on her face. "What's the matter?" she asked as got under the table._

"_Mom and dad are home and they have been yelling for an hour," her sister answered as she trembled fear._

"_You bitch! How dare you do that to me!" yelled their father as he came out and into the room with the sisters were. They kept quiet, for they didn't want anything bad to happen to them._

"_Bitch? I am not a bitch! I didn't know that you would catch me in the act! How was I supposed to know that you would walk in on me?" yelled their mother with tears running down her cheeks. _

"_Does it look like I have ever cheated on you, you whore?"_

"_I'm sorry!" she said as she was slapped in the face. She landed on the ground and saw the girls hiding under the table holding each other. Their mother went after the oldest sister and pulled her with her. "I'm taking Kikyo with me! I'm leaving!" With that, Kikyo and her mother left without anything. Kikyo didn't even have a say into this matter._

_The father glared at the door and then walked over to the table. If one sister was there, then so was the other. He was right when he saw his youngest with fear in her eyes. He needed to relieve himself and she was the perfect being for the time. _

_He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to his room. "Dad, you're hurting me," she said as she was thrown onto the bed. Her father positioned himself above her. _

_When she looked up, her fear reached a whole new level. Her father was looking at her with lust as he undid his belt and threw his pants off. He worked on getting his daughter out of her clothes._

_When she held onto her shirt, he smacked her across the face and was finally able to get her shirt off._

**End of flashback**

Kagome couldn't finish the story as she was now crying and feeling dirty. She placed her hands over her face and cried harder. For those two years living by herself, she promised to herself that she would never cry again.

Sesshomaru had already seen this side of her as he looked to Albel and Abel but he did feel extremely sorry for her. They knew where the story was leading and paused on what they should say. "Kagome… I'm sorry about what happened. Why don't you tell us what happened to your mother and sister?" Abel said in a gentle voice as he sat down next to the crying girl.

"I can't… really tell you what happened. I was never close to my mother… after what happened and I never really talked to my sister again... She still tries to keep in touch but I don't want to. Sesshomaru is the first person that I shared this with…" she admitted with her head bent down and looking at the ground.

"What have you been doing now?" asked Albel. He hated that he was curious.

"I've been living by myself for two years. Kikyo, my sister, finally convinced me to go to her school to get an education… I don't really want one but I listened to her for once." She didn't look up to anyone as she continued. "I like cage fighting, which would explain all the scars that are on me except the one on my chest and the ones on the inside of my thighs…"

"How did you manage that?" Sesshomaru questioned. He couldn't think of how someone would get scars there. He had some ideas but he never thought that it was this bad.

"My father never liked me. He was an alcoholic," she started. "He, when he got drunk, got so angry that he took his anger out on me. Sometimes there was nothing involved with his doings, others there were. Like one that I remember clearly… I had just turned thirteen and got home from school." She looked at them through tears that she didn't know that were there.

"My father was waiting in my room when I walked in. He threw me to the floor and showed me the knife that he had in his hand. He told me that if I did anything bad, he would cut me. So, like he said, he did so. I struggled to free myself but then I felt so much pain in my lower regions.

"As I looked down, I saw blood. It was not only on the knife but me and the floor. I started crying as I felt more pain. He eventually moved to my stomach when he couldn't cut anymore." She looked to the floor for a moment. "The next thing that I saw and felt was… the knife in my chest. I didn't scream. I stopped crying. I felt my life flash before my eyes as I watched my father rush me to the hospital.

"He told the doctors that he found me in the house, bleeding to death. He also said that he knew that I was raped." She narrowed her eyes as she stood up and walked over to the large gothic window. She was no longer crying tears of sorrow but tears of anger. "Even though the doctors never questioned why he knew that I was raped and I _wanted_ so badly to say something but I lost my voice.

"I remember the doctors coming back into my room and said that they found something in my blood. I didn't understand at the time what was happening but my father's expression told me everything I needed to know. The doctors left and my father told me that I was pregnant…" she stopped talking, not knowing if she should continued but when she turned to the men, she saw their eyes.

There was anger. There was sadness. There was fear but mostly, there was curiosity. She smiled a little but they didn't catch it. She turned back to the window. "After about five days of healing and staying in the hospital, the doctors released me. When I got home, my father told me to go to my room. Hours later, he came into my room and my sorrow was replaced with fear.

"My father sat on my bed and just stared at me. He didn't say anything but I saw that he was feeling guilty. He had every right to feel like that and I was happy that he was feeling anything at all.

"I was about three weeks pregnant when I ran to the bathroom. I immediately knew something was wrong and when I saw all the blood… I knew. One thing I remember was me screaming and the next, seeing my father, wondering what happened.

"His face dropped when he saw the blood. He grabbed a hold of me and for the first time in two months, he hugged me. He told me that I lost the baby. He wasn't angered at me after that.

"He became the father that I lost a long time ago. He quit smoking, drinking, and using me as his toy. For a little bit, I was happy but about one year later, he died in a car accident and I was forced to move in with my mother." She finished as she glanced at the three.

Albel couldn't believe such a story could happen to her. He knew from when he was little, his experiences but this beat everything that ever happened to him.

Abel could only stare at her. He never imagined that her story would be like that.

Sesshomaru had yet to blink. He was amazed that she survived all of that. Although, he was happy for one thing and that was actually meeting her. She trusted them enough to let them in on her story.

"… Mother fucker…" Albel finally said. He was the first to come out of the trance. He stumbled over to the wall and leaned against it for support.

Abel, being how he was, walked over to Kagome. He placed his arms around her as he heard her gasp. She relaxed as she placed her head on his shirt. She wasn't crying or anything but her aura said everything.

Sesshomaru's eyes were huge. "How the hell… did you… keep all of that bottled inside of you?" he managed to get out. He was truthfully startled to no end.

"I managed to close my heart." Well, that would be one way to put it.

It had been about two hours that they stayed in Sesshomaru's room, which was until they started to get hungry. Albel and Abel walked out of the room and waited outside. Sesshomaru walked towards his door and noticed that Kagome wasn't following.

"Hey, you coming?" he asked as she looked up confused. "We are going downstairs for food."

Kagome nodded and walked over to him. He lightly pushed her through the door and walked out himself. They walked downstairs in silence.

When they got to the dining room, they were greeted by Inuyasha and Toga. "Well, now you all finally come down. What were you doing up there? Foursome?" Inuyasha laughed as Sesshomaru whacked him over the head.

"Get your mind out of the gutter," Sesshomaru said as he walked into the kitchen with Albel and Abel following behind him. Kagome stayed in the room with Toga and Inuyasha.

"So, what _were_ you doing?" Inuyasha asked as he watched Kagome grab a seat and sit down with her head bent. "What's wrong? Sesshomaru do something wrong?" he snickered as his father hit his shoulder. "What's with all of ya hitting me today?"

Kagome smirk underneath her hair and then looked up with a small smile of her face. "We were just talking," she said.

"Talking takes two hours? What were you talking about?" This time Toga asked.

"That's between me and them."

"Yeah, but…" Inuyasha whined.

"No buts. We all agreed that nothing was to leave Sesshomaru's room," she said as she started to get annoyed with the questions.

Toga wasn't too happy with that answer but he didn't continue. He took a sip of his drink and placed it back into the table. Kagome was definitely one mysterious one that he would have to keep an eye out for.

Inuyasha's shoulders dropped as he leaned against his chair. His brother always got to hear things that weren't meant for others to hear and he hated that about him. Then again, Sesshomaru pretty much got everything that he couldn't have.

Kagome stared at them as Inuyasha stared back at her. Toga wasn't looking at her but more, he seemed to be listening. Kagome thought he must have been listening to the others that were in the kitchen.

She looked at something on the table and grinned. She picked it up and rolled it up. She threw it to Toga's head and laughed but then got serious. "Leave them alone. I don't want you to listen," she said as Toga turned his head to her. He looked so shocked.

Toga couldn't believe that she had caught him in the act. He sighed and nodded. It was her business after all.

Sesshomaru, Abel, and Albel walked into the dining room with plates of food. Sesshomaru placed a plate in front of Kagome as she stared at it like it was poisoned.

They all sat down and looked at each other. Kagome didn't do anything until someone nudged her. She looked up and noticed that Albel was grinning like the Cheshire cat. Abel had his head bent and she could tell he was grinning too. She then looked up to Sesshomaru with a confused look.

"What's so funny?" she asked. She wanted to know yet not. What did she miss?

Sesshomaru shook his head and looked elsewhere. He grabbed his fork and began eating; trying to take his own advice but it didn't seem to be helping. He kicked Albel under the table hard as Albel yelped.

He glared at him and then started laughing like no tomorrow. "Albel, be quiet and leave Sesshomaru alone," Abel said as looked to Kagome, who was trying to figure out what was going on and what was so funny. It was a good thing that she wasn't in the kitchen when Albel embarrassed Sesshomaru. Those two wouldn't be able to look at each the same way again…

"Aw… but why? Didn't you see his face?" Albel whined as he was slapped over the head. He laughed as he grabbed his head and rubbed it. "I never thought that Sesshomaru could get embarrassed but boy was I wrong."

"Albel! Leave him alone!" Abel yelled. He was the oldest out of the three and he had to take responsibility even when Toga was sitting right next to him.

"Come on! He's not even saying anything! I can't help if he's in lo—" he never finished as Sesshomaru's hand came over his mouth. He was glaring at him with fury and Albel knew that he just stepped over the line.

"You say one more thing, you will no longer be alive," he growled out as he pushed with his might and knocked Albel out of his seat. Sesshomaru left the room with anger as he stopped for a second and punched the wall.

The house shook a little from the force. Sesshomaru left and went back upstairs.

Albel got up with little success and sat down. "Okay… maybe I went over a little…"

"A little? I have never seen him like that before!" Abel stated and shook his head. "You're worse than Inuyasha."

"Hey!" Albel and Inuyasha yelled at the same time.

"Seriously… what happened?" Kagome asked as she looked confused. She wasn't the only one that was confused. There was still Inuyasha and Toga. Both their eyes held interest.

"Let's just say that Sesshomaru left the kitchen happy…" Abel said as he went on eating, not bothering to look at the startled faces.

Inuyasha's jaw dropped and he was totally grossed out. Sesshomaru and happy were not meant to be in the same sentence.

Toga had his eyes popping out of his head. He never knew that his son had an interest with someone but with what happened recently, he believed.

Kagome didn't know what to think. She had only known Sesshomaru for a good five hours at the least. She knew that she wasn't friends with him but she considered him as an ally or something close to that extent.

"Oh, so you tell me to shut up and yet, you tell them everything that needs to be said. Hypocrite," Albel said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Now don't be like that," Abel started. "It's the only way to describe anything."

"You do know that you could have lied?"

"I cannot lie. You know that," Abel said as he showed him a cross that was around his neck. Albel huffed.

No one noticed that Kagome left. She walked down the long hallways, trying to remember where his room was. She didn't know if she should find him but she definitely wanted to know what was going on.

She walked passed a door and then stopped. She walked backwards and looked at the door. She lightly knocked and heard movement in the room. She waited for about a minute before someone answer. "Look you asshole—" they never finished their sentence when they noticed that it wasn't the person that they thought.

"Um… can you tell me what's going on?" Kagome asked as watched them glare. "Please, I won't say anything, Sesshomaru."

He shook his head and tried to close the door but her foot stopped him from doing so. "Look, here's the deal. I will fight you for the truth of what happened. I win, you tell me. You win…" she said but she didn't know how to finish that sentence.

"I win, you listen to me for the rest of the day," he said as she looked up to him. She thought for a minute and then nodded. He walked out of the room.

They traveled downstairs and went passed the dining room where everyone was. They saw him and then saw Kagome behind him as they went outside. They all once again, got curious and followed them.

Kagome looked behind her and grinned. This is just what she needed. Plus, she wanted to finish the fight that she and Sesshomaru started before.

She walked over to a certain area and stood there as Sesshomaru stood before her, about ten feet away. They both sighed, getting ready.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and was the first to strike. He got her in the gut as she was thrown about twenty feet from where she stood. Sesshomaru grinned to himself.

Kagome slowly got up from the ground and ran at him with fury. Once she got close enough, she knew that he was planning on moving to the right. She somehow managed to make him think that she was going to attack from the left but when her fist came in contact with his face, he stumbled backwards.

He held his face for a second and felt blood trail down his face. He didn't even notice that she hit him that hard. He felt the wound slowly heal itself. He smirked when she noticed that he was healing.

Her aura became very unstable as she quickly ran to him and pinned him to the ground. She punched in the stomach, face, and then she grinned. As she came up, she kicked him in the groin for the third time today.

He growled at her as he held himself. When he looked up, she gasped loudly as she slowly took a step backwards. His eyes turned red. He was watching as she continued to back away.

He got up and strolled over to her, every step closing in on his prey.

She made the mistake and ran. There were no trees around the mansion, which didn't help her one bit. She should have never said anything. She should have kept her mouth shut but no… She just had to open it and suggest fighting. What was she thinking? Oh right, she wasn't.

She ran for her life. Sesshomaru had closed in on her when she wasn't paying any attention. He continued to follow as she turned and was now behind the house. So if anything happened, no one would know, right?

He took this chance and pinned her to the house. She was startled as she began panicking. He growled at her, telling her to be still. When she listened, he was amazed. He didn't think that she would be able to understand but she was somehow able to.

She knew that he was a demon but she never thought to ask what kind. She didn't know what she was doing when she exposed her neck as he placed his head on her clear skin. She gasped with a start as she felt his tongue run on her skin.

She didn't move as he continued for the time being. He felt her become silent and he didn't like it one bit. He growled, which got her to twitch. He grinned. "I win."

"Fuck you," she said as she glared daggers.

"Gladly," he answered as he watched her face drop. "Now, what should I have you do?" Sure he didn't think this far ahead but he had to make sure that he won before he did anything.

"How about you let me go?"

He shook his head as he loosened his grip. Kagome took this chance and ran again. This time she managed to get around the house and ran to Toga. Once she got to him, she flung herself to him.

Sesshomaru appeared next to her in a matter of seconds. She gasped as she placed herself behind his father.

Toga was just as confused as everyone else. "I might have said something to him… I wanted to know what the hell was happening… and then I challenged him to a fight… If I won, he was to tell me what happened but if he won, I had to listen to him for the rest of the day… Now I know that that wasn't a smart move on my account. Toga… help me," Kagome said as she continued her rant. "I don't want to be his prey for the rest of the day."

"Did you challenge him or his beast?" Toga asked as Kagome look dumbfounded. "Let me rephrase that, did you challenge him when he had golden eyes or red?"

"Golden," Kagome said. She didn't understand what that had to do with anything. "But then they turned to red by the time I went behind the house."

Toga turned to his son, who was glaring at him for protecting her. "Son, just forget that this happened, okay?" he told him but it didn't seem like Sesshomaru was going for it.

"And I should listen to you because?" Sesshomaru asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. He then narrowed his eyes at the girl.

"Well, there is one thing I can do… Probably not the smartest but oh well," Kagome said as she slowly came out from behind Toga and walked in front of Sesshomaru, who was now grinning.

"Glad to see that you don't have the smarts to back down." Kagome sweetly smiled at him and placed herself directly inches from him.

She waited for him to grab her around the waist and smirked. Luckily he turned her around; he didn't see her smirk but the others sure did and were curious as to what she had up her sleeve. "Sesshomaru," she started in an all-too-sweet voice. Just as he looked down, she grabbed his left arm and threw him over her shoulder, kicked him in the groin and hovered over him. "I win." With that, she walked off and back into the kitchen. Now all she had to do was getting him alone and get him to talk.

**Please comment!**


End file.
